bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ros
Ros, born Sion Scarforge, is one of the original 6 members of the Town Riftguard, as well as a Vescarian mage and traveler. Sion is also the last of the Vescarian Sacrifices meant to provide Vesca with enough power to restore the country to greatness, but ran away when his time came and has since lived on for centuries, now existing under the identity of Ros at the age of 227. He has been involved in numerous events throughout history and has roamed most if not all of Belle'Ayn and Mo'Gallile over his life, as well as a small portion of Terrestria, before settling down in Town in the present day. Skills and Abilities Magic As a Vescarian magic is Ros's tool of choice, and he has the ability to cast spells of varying types. Most typically he will use variations of Elemental spells, though he is also to be able to use it for utility purposes, such as when he dumbed down Rocks' sense of smell whilst in wolf form. He also has a potent Healing spell, which he used to essentially revive Janet from near-death, though he can only perform this spell once per day due to the limits of a non-Élan mage utilising the potent Life Element. Ros has the blessing of two mana pools - his own, which is relatively small and provides him limited use of magic, and an immense pool of mana given to him by the fairy Vesca. Whilst he was once very conservative of Vesca's power, he now uses it freely to cast incredibly potent and powerful spells. Giant Sword A sword which has no name, nor appears to have any definitive history, it is simply a rather large hunk of metal reminescent of Cloud Strife/Zack Fair's Buster Sword with a few notable differences, such as a twin-handle. It has been noted to be fairly heft in weight and density, but despite this Ros can carry it in his right hand alone rather easily through passive strength magic, though not when it's injured. This blade has since been left at the Ruins of Binonten as a tribute to his old life and former friends. Magic-Inlayed Giant Sword It has a name, I just forgot it. Will update when he actually -receives- the blade. Arm-Our Originally obtained in the town of Guilt Edge in the Guilt Edge Mountainrange, the armour covering the area of Ros's shoulder down to his left wrist, and slightly over the left hand, is actually a fully working piece of machinery. The pull-cord acts as a kick-start mechanism for the implanted Crystal engine, which burns out the energy from fire crystals in order to power the pistons. Once started, jets of flame erupt from the exhausts due to the release of the fire-elemented energy, which have been used to disperse things such as a poisonous smog, and also to boost his charge towards an opponent. Whilst it's active, the pistons and gears work together with the natural movements of his arm, enhancing their strength of movement by taking on a lot of the weight strain whilst also providing a natural boost in power, allowing Ros to lift even as heavy an object as a large car with just his left arm. When not active, however, it simply acts as something of a weighty burden, and he can't properly wield his heavy sword in the same hand that the bulky, dense Arm-Our covers if it isn't providing the needed boost. Fighting Style When in combat, Ros mainly uses his experience and power of observation to determine the correct course of action, whether that be a head on assault or a more cat and mouse kind of fight. By utilising a mixture of styles through melee combat and magic, he does his best to adapt to the situation at hand by using the techniques appropriate for the battle. Though his melee-combat style focuses on using a large blade for overwhelming force and sweeping attacks, these techniques were mostly developed for battling with large monsters as opposed to more agile, intelligent opponents. When using magic, however, his combat style becomes more varied. Ros typically prefers to use elemental spells to create combination traps - a water mist combined with a thunderbolt to create a storm around the opponent, for example. He does, however, have a few heavy-concentration techniques such as the Miracle Blades - angelic swords attached to an element that can be controlled at will. Personality On the surface, Ros appears slightly cold, reluctant to form bonds with others and even particularly cynical and serious on occasion, usually seen during his matters with the Riftguard. This is mostly the product of the later years of his life, which shaped him into someone capable of holding himself back from his desires but also gave up a lot of what he considered his 'freedom'. That said, being less capable of indulging in his own desires has caused him to consider the wants and needs of others, and has, perhaps, begun the path of learning what it means to truly care about other people. Inside, however, is where his more sinister self lies. Above all else, he desires to live, and will sacrifice anything to be able to achieve that goal when things come down to the wire. Whether or not someone has been capable of penetrating this particular shell is yet to be seen. Aside from this particular driving force, he also has a tendency to do as he pleases in terms of relations with other people (particularly encounters with women) and do what he can to experience the various pleasures in life. Over the course of recent events, he has shown a deep regret for the things he has done in the past due to this darker nature within, and has begun to focus a lot more on his more likeable and responsible attributes. It is also possible that he is finally allowing more people into his heart as both friends and perhaps more, which spurred him to put his regrets and memories towards those he lost to rest. History Early Life Sion Scarforge was born May 4th, 1788 AD on the standard Universal calendar (283 ND on the Vescarian calendar) to mother Lyssa and father Velut. Selected as that generation's sacrifice to Vesca, Sion was implanted with an incredibly large dose of Vesca's life magic on the day of his birth, fusing into him for the purpose of growing as he did. His childhood was relatively pleasant, and he was blissfully unaware of the fact that it would come to a sudden end until the eve of his 13th birthday, when he was told about his 'birthright' and how he would 'save the land for those he has grown to care for'. Until this point, Sion spent his life in the presence of his friends and his schoolwork. Something of a bookworm in his early years, Sion was an intelligent and responsible boy at the cost of his humour, which turned rather cynical and cruel, though this was balanced by his best friend Crea Erster who was a light-hearted and sociable fellow. The two were inseparable whenever they had the chance, and could often be found with their small group of close friends in the city of Binonten. When the time came to fade and be turned to crystal, however, Sion cursed his fate and ran, disappearing into the city in terror of dying. For three days he hid in the city of Vesca, watching as the entire guard tried to hunt him down. He couldn't stay, and so he used the magic Vesca gave him in its full strength for the first time, carving his own path out of the city and into the country's outlying lands. Whilst he realised he would be leaving everything he knew behind, including his family, Crea and his other close friends, the fear of his life being snuffed out and the feeling of betrayal that gripped his heart was too great to bear, and he proceeded on alone into the vast, wide world. The Journeys of Belle'Ayn Managing to escape the country of his birth, and thus escaping his immediate pursuers, Ros took it upon himself to try and find a new life in the small villages he could locate in the Great Plains. It was an arduous period of life very different from his noble background, and it was also here, across the grand open fields, that he first learned to fend for himself and live a traveller's life. Very quickly after leaving, he found himself unable to fend for himself so easily after having grown up as a child of Nobility. It was then he came across the Frontier town of (ask Judith) in the Great Plains, where he stayed for a good portion of his early life. It was here that the Centaurs and other natives taught him how to hunt and cook for himself, though being the kind of boy he was he would often substitute their well-crafted techniques for magical ones, much to the annoyance of the tribes. (to be continued following details) Tyrael and the Mo'Gallian Adventures Upon reaching his 100th birthday, Ros came to truly accept that his body would likely never age, and that he would continue to live a life of immortality amongst mortals. This fact, combined with the knowledge that he was still being chased by the Vescarian Military and the memories of those he had lost caused a break in his psyche, and he decided to run further than he ever had before - across the seas to the continent of Mo'Gallile. Catching a boat from Silver Mound, it was on this cruise that he met Tyrael, a mysterious man who claimed to have once been of the High Heavens. Though initially skeptical, over the months by sea Ros grew to value his company, and upon reaching the stopover at the White Rose Peninsula the two left the ship and stayed amongst the vast fields as Tyrael, sensing a potential in Ros that he had done many others before him, bestowed upon Ros a small fragment of Angelic power, with the warning that such a thing was not meant to be used by mortal hands but believing that he would eventually carry the wisdom to utilise it. After several months of study and training, Ros eventually left the peninsula, frustrated at Tyrael's attempts to get him to confront his past for the sake of his future, and decided to pursue his original goal of freedom in a new land. Arriving in Mo'Gallile's Desert region at the age of 103, Ros had resolved to treat this place as a new start and enjoy a free life, indulging in whatever pleasures he felt he deserved to enjoy. Rescued after passing out in the sands by ( _ ) Salamandra, he repaid her by helping her start a small Inn as well as looking after her daughter, Elizabeth, treating her like a younger sister and seeing her through to becoming the new Champion of Fire in Mo'Gallile. It was at this point, ten years on, that he decided to leave the desert region and continue his wandering life with the promise to see the two again another time. In the Western region Ros simply settled into the hustle and bustle of Mo'Gallian life, gaining a job as a guard in a small town to earn some cash so that he could fuel his depleted reserves. It was here he first met Hanna McDulla who recruited him in a small clash with the Mo'Gallian Angels and even, for a brief stint, as a Castle Lumberry guard once his combat prowess was revealed. Eventually, however, Ros saw fit to leave that service and continue to indulge his wanderlust, particularly as his frequent indulgences with local woman were beginning to get slightly out of hand. The Eastern region proved to be rather large turning point in his journey. Hilly mountainous zones forced him to use whatever settlements he could find for resources. It was here he came across the Champion of wind Agnatha Cracklewing who hosted his presence for a time, until Ros accidentally destroyed her house by combining his free-spirited soul briefly with Sylph, the Spirit of Wind. After fleeing the wrath of Agnatha, he eventually stopped and stayed in Inari-no-mahou No Mura for a time. Here he met and enjoyed the company of those who ran the local library, where he could finally indulge in his old habit of reading and learning, though he grew particularly close to Jo Inarison of 3fox, who taught him some advanced pyromancy techniques to incorporate into his spell style. Before the two officially became an item, however, Ros was framed in an act of indecency with the eastern Shrine Maiden and forced to flee the region. Not wanting to involve Jo or her friends in his disgrace, as well as dealing with the terrible dejavu of it all, he vanished from the east without a word to Jo or anyone else, and did not return. Finding himself in the large forests of the Tropical region, (to be continued) End of the Journey (the content below is to be reviewed and eventually edited) Not much is known about Ros's history prior to his arrival at Town . Vescaria is his country of origin, yet as to when he left or why hasn't been mentioned by the swordsman. Since then, he has apparently traveled to a variety of places across Rigel Prima, a seemingly chronological order of this can be found below. During his recent stay at Town, Ros was had heard of the newly forming Riftguard and was among the first group of applicants who were inspired by Sephiroth's daring against the monsters that plagued the city. Given that the Riftguard weren't properly established at that time, all of the first wave had to fight Sephiroth himself. Ros, along with 4 others, were the only ones who managed to pass this test, and even then Ros was heavily damaged by the battle, his strength of will and adaptability being the merits that earned him a place. Since then, Ros has made his presence known as a top-tier Riftguard, and continues to perform as such (though sometimes deviating from normal standards), often found on patrols in Town or around its outskirts. Recently, he saved the life of Janet , who he came across during a border patrol, and introduced Yang Xiao Long to the Riftguard. Traveling Order Below is a rough guide to the places Ros has been revealed to have traveled to, in a mildly hinted at order, though the duration of each stay is not known, nor is this the complete list. This may well be changed in the future as more is revealed or specified. *Vescaria (Home) *Silver Mound *Mo'Galile *The White Rose Peninsula *Guilt Edge Mountainrange *City of Guilt Edge (obtained Arm-Our) *Town (became Riftguard) Relationship Guide Category:Characters Category:Riftguard Category:Vescaria Category:Human Category:Town defenders